My Life as a Pikachu
by Ash's Lover Gurl
Summary: I am not good at writing these. If you want to find out about the story then read it R&R!!!


A Pikachu's Life:Part 1:  
  
Summary: This is my new fic series. I hope you   
like it. This part one and two. Part one is   
short. Part of this is the idea from someone   
else. If you read this and you had this idea in   
one of your storys i hope you don't mind me   
useing it. R&R!  
  
Part One:  
"CHU!(Wake up Ash!)" I zapped my trainer to wake   
him up. It was 10:00 am in the mourning and Ash   
was still asleep.   
"Wha?" He said as he finally awoke.  
"Chu chu Pikachu!( I have been waiting for you to   
wake up!)" I told him. As you can guess I am his   
Pikachu. I ran over my pal Misty and shooke her   
awake.  
"Oh. You go easy on her!" He scoffed. Misty woke   
up Brock and he made breakfast.   
At 11:00 am we set off on the next part of our   
journey. We were heading towards Goldenrodd city   
so Ash could get his next badge. We left our   
camping grounds and headed out on a old dirt   
path. Then suddenly a beam of light hit me and I   
was lifted upwards about 2 meters out of Ash's   
reach.  
"Hey! Pikachu come down!" He yeled for me as he   
swiped his arms in the air trying to grab me.  
"PIKACHU! PI PI KA CHU!(I can't!   
Dddduuuuuuhhhhhh!!!!!!)" I screamed back to him.  
The beam of light turned blue and I felt my body   
changing.  
  
Part two:  
Then the beam of light went away and I fell to   
the ground, unconscious.  
When I woke up I was lying on on a bed in a log   
cabin. Standing over me was Ash.  
"Pikachu you are awake. What happened to you?" He   
asked me.  
"I don't know." I replied. Then I realised I was   
speaking english.  
" I think I have been transformed into human   
Ash." I gasped.   
"Well...how do we change you back?" He asked me.   
"You would expect me to know and I used to be a   
pokemon?" I retorted.  
Ash then gave me a pretty stupid comment.   
"I never knew you you were a girl Pikachu."   
"Why? Did you look?" I asked him.  
" No of course not. What do you think I am? A   
pervert?" He asked.  
"No. I think you are a wonderful trainer. Hey   
have you checked on your other pokemon yet?" I   
told him.  
"No. But I will know." He replied He took one of   
the poke'balls off his belt and let the pokemon   
out. His Chikorita popped out and ran over to   
him. She planted a kiss on his cheek and then she   
spotted me. A low growl came from her throat. She   
had not transformed into a human. By the time he   
had finished checking on his pokemon I had fallen   
fast asleep. He kissed me on the forehead and   
walked out of the room.  
When I woke up I learned that no other pokemon   
has transformed like me including Misty and   
Brock's. I walked over to Ash and asked him to   
follow me. I walked into the bed room that Misty   
and I were sharing.   
"When I fell asleep why did you kiss me?" I asked   
him. But before he could answer we were   
interupted. By none other that Team Rocket of   
corse. They recited their motto (BORING!) and   
then asked; "Where is that Pikachu of yours   
twerp?" "I'm right here!" I replied. " Who is   
that friend of yours twerp?" Asked Jessie. " This   
is Pika. My Pikachu." He replied. " What do you   
mean?" Asked Meowth the talking cat. Ash explaind   
how I had been transformed into a human. All the   
time Team Rocket stared in awe. Then Jessie   
whispered somthing to James and they walked up to   
Ash. "We want to make a truce. Friends?" Jessie   
held out her hand. Stupidly Ash took it and said;   
"Friends." Mean while James and Meowth had been   
sneaking up behind me while I was watching Ash.   
James put his hand over my mouth and grabbed my   
wrists. Meowth slapped hand cuffs on my hands and   
feet. James picked me up and ran out of the room   
with me not being able to move. Jessie ran off to   
before Ash could relize what happened.  
Luckily as James and Meowth ran off Misty saw   
them and stuck her leg out and tripped up   
James.As I flew out of of his arms and landed   
with a thump on the ground the hand cuff keys   
flew into the air and were caught by Brock. Using   
my pokemon insincts I crawlled over to Misty and   
huddled behind her. "Whats the matter Pika?" She   
asked me. Like normal she tried to stroke me but   
I wacked her hand away. Brock walked over to me and   
undid the hand cuffs on my hands and feet. I ran   
back to the bed room and flung my arms around   
Ash's neck. He looked surprised. I cuddled into   
his soft vest and layed my head on his shoulder.   
"I love you Ash. Not as in pet love but in   
relationship love." I told him. He opened his   
mouth to speak and said........  
End  
  
Ok. This is Part 1 and 2. I hope you enjoyed it.   
If the author who had the original idea for this   
story read this can they please reveiw and tell   
me what they think.  
Thankx!   



End file.
